This invention relates to a gene coding for cytochrome C-552 protein (hereinafter referred to simply as C-552), which is derived from a highly thermophilic and obligately autotrophic hydrogen bacterium Hydrogenobacter thermophilus, and a process for the production of C-552 by use of said gene.